


Стимпанк-драбблы

by youwouldntgetit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Steampunk
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwouldntgetit/pseuds/youwouldntgetit
Summary: Драбблы написаны для команды fandom Steampunk





	1. Отсюда не видно звезд

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

Пинкрофт натянул гоглы на запачканное сажей лицо и повернул рычаг. Послышался усиливающийся гул набирающих обороты лопастей. Дождавшись, когда гудение винтов станет мерным, почтальон принялся усердно поворачивать рычаги и нажимать на педали, высунув язык от напряжения. Винтостул оторвался от земли и начал подниматься в небо. Казалось, что он был слишком мал для высокого почтальона: Пинкрофт сгорбился, его длинные худые руки и ноги причудливо выпирали из-за металлического каркаса, и всем своим видом он напоминал богомола из террариума миссис Эшвуд.   
Каждое утро рой почтальонов с гордой надписью «Городская воздушная почта» на потёртых комбинезонах взмывал в грязное серое небо над городом. Доставка почты уже давно превратилась в ежедневное состязание на скорость и выносливость. «Высокотехнологичному миру — высокие скорости», — гласили газетные заголовки и листовки. Общественные и государственные деятели всё чаще сыпали такими лозунгами в своих речах. И почтовым компаниям ничего не оставалось, как всеми силами соответствовать новому времени.   
Для обеспечения стабильной связи «Городской воздушной почте» приходилось иметь большой штат, в котором из-за катастроф часто появлялись вакансии. Тяжёлые условия труда и ничтожно малое жалование не отпугивали соискателей, которые мечтали устроиться хоть на какое-нибудь место, чтобы иметь кусок хлеба на ужин. Некоторые справедливо полагали, что должность почтальона-«воздушника» престижнее, чем работа на заводе или фабрике. Несчастные случаи, происходящие с почтальонами, обычно заканчивались смертью, а несчастные случаи на производстве чаще вели к травмам и инвалидности, а инвалидов на работу, как известно, не берут. Этих бедняг ждала незавидная страшная участь – медленная и мучительная гибель от голода и антисанитарии. Следуя по привычному маршруту, почтальон то лавировал в узком лабиринте зданий, оставляя письма в ящиках рядом с окнами, то зависал над крышами, осторожно опуская посылки в специально отведённые контейнеры. Иногда и вовсе приходилось совершать посадки на землю, чтобы разнести почту по старинке. Рабочий день уже давно перевалил за середину, а количество почтовых отправлений в багажнике Пинкрофта уменьшилось всего на треть. Придётся снова работать до ночи. Управлять винтостулом в темноте среди копоти и дыма гораздо опаснее, чем днём. Можно запросто не заметить внезапно возникшую впереди стену или другого припозднившегося почтальона. Наверняка Джек будет волноваться. Джек был сиротой одиннадцати лет от роду. Два года назад Пинкрофт пожалел и приютил чумазого беспризорного мальчишку, околачивавшегося в переулке возле дома, в котором почтальон снимал комнату. С тех пор они заменили друг другу семью. Джек старался, как мог, чтобы не быть обузой: работал на побегушках в ближайшей лавке, выполнял поручения более состоятельных соседей, время от времени распространял листовки. Он ещё умел улыбаться и радоваться мелочам, несмотря на трудную жизнь. Глядя на улыбку Джека, Пинкрофт сам чувствовал себя немножко счастливее.   
Наконец, работа была закончена. Почтальон стоял на крыше высокого здания, которое было последним пунктом на сегодня. Он решил немного отдохнуть перед тем, как отправиться на базу. Там, в главном отделении, специально для «воздушников» в ряд стоят умывальники. Скоро можно будет смыть с лица въевшиеся за долгий день пыль и копоть. И плевать, что через пятнадцать минут они снова тонким слоем осядут на кожу.   
Пинкрофт посмотрел на тёмное ночное небо, на плотные облака, проплывающие над городом. Отсюда не видно звёзд. Клубы дыма и мощные прожекторы фабрик мешают разглядеть их в чёрной бездне. Когда Пинкрофт был ребёнком, он часто как завороженный смотрел на звёзды. Они мерцали холодным светом, приковывая к себе внимание. Он знал названия созвездий и мечтал когда-нибудь отправиться в далёкое путешествие к неизведанным мирам. Но всё это в прошлом. Уже лет пятнадцать небо было затянуто плотными облаками, едва пропускающими солнечный и лунный свет.   
Джек, родившийся и выросший в этом городе, никогда не видел звёзд и, возможно, никогда не увидит. Если только фабрики и заводы, отравляющие воздух ядовитыми выхлопами, перестанут работать, если поезда и дирижабли перестанут коптить небо, если паровые механизмы, так прочно вошедшие в повседневную жизнь, остановятся. Пинкрофт вздохнул полной грудью, и едкий смог обжёг лёгкие и горло. Пора было возвращаться домой.


	2. Дорога в небо

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Нет такого греха, который бы не совершил пират.

Отец Джозеф первый раз оказался в окружной тюрьме Порт-Смит. Ему предстояло исповедовать преступника, и не просто преступника, а пирата. Он никогда прежде их не видел, но знал, как и все священники, что нет такого греха, который бы не совершил пират. Пойманных пиратов не судили, их всегда ждала одна участь — смерть через повешение.  
Это была не тюрьма — крепость, которая простояла столько же, сколько существовал сам город. Проникнуть в неё было так же невозможно, как и сбежать. Она была похожа на неуклюжего и неповоротливого великана, ревностно охраняющего свои владения. Древняя кладка причудливо перемежалась с новыми строениями. Главная башня возвышалась, словно голова с горящими прожекторами-глазами. Приговорённых к смерти и особо опасных преступников содержали в подземельях, которые сохранились с самого основания крепости.  
Отец Джозеф украдкой вытер капельки, проступившие на лбу, рукавом сутаны. Он уже давно молча шёл за стражником, угрюмым детиной под два метра ростом, который должен был проводить его к приговорённому. Они спускались в подземелья так долго, что отец Джозеф уже потерял счёт бесконечным лестничным пролётам. Становилось всё холоднее. Широкая спина стражника маячила прямо перед носом весь путь, заслоняла проход, служа постоянным напоминанием о тесноте подземных тоннелей. Отцу Джозефу казалось, что с каждым шагом стены наваливались на него, коридор становился всё уже, потолок опускался всё ниже, а воздух делался всё тяжелее. От волнения и напряжения дышать становилось труднее, и он уже отчётливо представлял, как задохнётся к концу пути, когда стражник, наконец, остановился. Гремя ключами, он отворил дверь, и они по очереди — сначала стражник, а потом отец Джозеф — вошли в камеры. Газовый фонарь, противно жужжа и мигая, тускло освещал помещение, казавшееся бесконечно длинным. Воздух здесь был влажным и затхлым, но потолки были выше, а коридор шире, так что отец Джозеф с облегчением выдохнул.  
Стражник подхватил стул, стоящий у входа, и двинулся вперёд. Они прошли почти до конца и остановились возле одной из многочисленных камер, но отец Джозеф никого там не увидел.  
— Эй, — окликнул стражник, — прощелыга! Вставай, к тебе пришли.  
— Рому принёс? — отозвались из темноты камеры. Голос был неприятным, охрипшим, напоминавшим скрежет несмазанных шестерёнок.  
— Ещё чего!  
— Тогда катись к чертям собачьим!  
Стражник словно не обратил на это внимания, поставил стул напротив камеры и сказал:  
— К клетке не подходите. Если что — кричите, — отец Джозеф, наконец, понял, что обращаются к нему.  
— Э-э-э… куда же вы?! — крикнул он в спину неспешно удаляющемуся стражнику.  
— Буду за дверью.  
Отец Джозеф так и остался стоять столбом и смотреть на закрывающуюся дверь. Только когда она с грохотом захлопнулась, он вздрогнул, сел на стул и уставился перед собой.  
— Ну и долго ты будешь так сидеть, святоша? — спросили из темноты.  
— Зовите меня отец Джозеф, — он сглотнул и поспешил продолжить, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал, — я пришёл, чтобы отпустить ваши грехи.  
— Грехи? Неужели ты думаешь, что я нуждаюсь в прощении? — сказал пират и громко и скрипуче рассмеялся. Отец Джозеф заёрзал на стуле. — Со своими грехами я разберусь сам. А ты катись-ка отсюда, скажи, что исповедал меня.  
— Я собираюсь исполнить свой долг, — сказал он, собирая в кулак всю свою решимость.  
— Твои проблемы, — ответил пират и замолчал.  
Секунды тянулись медленно. Было слышно, как потрескивает фонарь, как противно мерно капает вода. Отцу Джозефу казалось, что пират смотрит прямо на него, изучает и насмехается. Ему очень хотелось снова утереть пот со лба, но он боялся показаться неуверенным.  
— Вам станет намного легче, если вы выговоритесь, — снова сказал он.  
— Да ну? А тебе тяжелее не станет?  
— Это радость — помочь страдающей душе освободиться от грехов.  
— А если душа не страдает?  
— Всякая душа страдает под гнётом грехов, потому как нет в мире человека, который бы не совершил ни единого греха.  
— И что, даже ты, святоша, совершал грехи?  
— И даже я.  
— И какого рожна ты припёрся тогда?  
— Что? — ошарашенно переспросил отец Джозеф.  
— Я спрашиваю, какого рожна ты припёрся ко мне сюда. Ты считаешь, что твои грехи лучше, чем мои?  
— Грехи не могут быть лучше или хуже. Грех — это грех.  
— По-твоему получается, что за всякий грех человек должен быть наказан. Если все совершают грехи, то все должны быть наказаны. И кто же тогда отправится в рай?  
— Раскаявшиеся люди, признающие свои грехи и уверовавшие в господа нашего Иисуса Христа.  
— То есть если я сейчас раскаюсь и уверую, то отправлюсь прямиком в рай? Несмотря на то, что грабил и убивал?  
Отец Джозеф замолчал, подбирая нужные слова.  
— Если ваше раскаяние искреннее, то…  
— Мне не нужен рай, святоша. В аду — если он существует — для меня уже заготовлено место, меня там уже ждут, разве я имею право не оправдать ожидания?  
Послышался шорох, шарканье, и скоро на свет вышел приговорённый. Грязный, помятый, вместо левой ноги у него был протез. Он прислонился лбом к решётке и пристально посмотрел отцу Джозефу прямо в глаза. Черты лица пирата в темноте было сложно разглядеть, но, похоже, он сам рассмотрел отца Джозефа досконально.  
— Мне и так очень легко, святоша. Я не жалею ни о чём. И если бы я мог, то прошёл бы свой путь от начала и до конца ещё триста раз. Да, я грабил и убивал. Но эти мрази были недостойны называться людьми, они всего лишь разожравшиеся крысы, пирующие на наших костях. Они пьют не вино — нашу кровь, и едят не хлеб — нашу плоть.  
Отец Джозеф молчал. Пират смотрел куда-то сквозь него и, казалось, раздумывал над чем-то.  
— Ну, что, святоша, ты всё ещё хочешь, чтобы я исповедовался? — спросил он. — Тогда слушай. Слушай мою историю и запоминай. Возможно, она преподаст тебе урок, — он сел прямо на пол и прищурился.  
— С детства я любил смотреть на небо. Тогда только появились воздушные корабли. И мне нравилось лежать на крыше какого-нибудь высокого здания и смотреть, как они рассекают небеса, как неспешно плывут подобно облакам. Я мечтал, что однажды стану капитаном такого судна и мне будут открыты все дороги и пути. Но жизнь — такая сука, её не интересуют чьи-то желания, она ведёт свою игру.  
У меня была семья: мать, отец и младшая сестра. Отец работал на заводе, и завод медленно пожирал его. Точнее, его пожирали капиталисты — владельцы завода. Сколько таких людей ими было сожрано? Кто их считает? Мать работала прачкой. И они получали ровно столько, чтобы мы не сдохли с голоду.  
Началось всё с того, что моя сестра заболела. Ни один самый завалящий врач не стал её смотреть, потому что у нас не было денег на лечение. Она чахла на глазах, а родители бились, не зная, что делать. К кому только отец не обращался: он обил все пороги государственных контор, благотворителей и руководства завода, но им было плевать на нас. Сестра болела несколько лет, дьявол знает, что нам довелось пережить за эти годы, но в итоге смерть пришла за ней. Через несколько месяцев умер отец, его сердце, и без того вымотавшееся от работы на заводе, не выдержало. Мы с матерью остались вдвоём. Мне было пятнадцать, и я решил, как единственный мужчина в семье, пойти работать на завод, тот самый, который сожрал отца. Но небо меня манило, и я надеялся, что пойду учиться, стану воздухоплавателем и смогу обеспечить достойную жизнь матери.  
В восемнадцать я пришёл поступать в колледж. Знаешь, что эти выродки в комиссии сказали? Что я не годен, что работа на заводе подорвала моё здоровье, а воздухоплаватель должен быть здоров как бык, и теперь единственное, что мне светит — сдохнуть на этом самом заводе. При том, что я был молодым, здоровым и полным сил. Они говорили это и улыбались. Наверняка места уже были распределены давным-давно. Помню, я тогда хотел спрыгнуть с крыши этого колледжа. Меня удержало только осознание, каково будет моей матери.  
Мать умерла, когда мне было двадцать два. После похорон я нажрался вусмерть в самом дешёвом кабаке. И там встретил людей, которые определили мою дальнейшую судьбу. Они травили байки — настоящие байки настоящих воздухоплавателей. Я сидел за соседним столом пьяный в стельку и жадно слушал их. А потом один из них заметил это и обратился ко мне:  
— Что, парниша, хочешь стать воздухоплавателем?  
— Конечно, чёрт подери! — ответил я.  
Он улыбнулся и сказал:  
— Ты можешь пойти с нами, но обратной дороги не будет.  
— Мне не нужна другая дорога, кроме той, что ведёт в небо.  
— Вот это ты завернул! Красиво! — ответили мне.  
Я ушёл вместе с ними прямо из этого кабака, даже не зайдя домой. Вот так я стал пиратом. И ни разу не пожалел о своём выборе. Сначала я драил палубу, потом стал матросом, после пошло по накатанной: лоцман-боцман, а теперь я капитан, мать твою!  
Мне недолго осталось, святоша, но своей жизнью я доволен, как кот в портовом трактире. И мне не страшно умирать. Чем выше заберёшься, тем больнее падать. А я поднялся до самого неба, выше — только звёзды. Так что теперь я провалюсь в ад, до самого седьмого пекла. Я бы сам прошёлся по доске, но пиратам уготовлена виселица, — пират замолчал, искоса поглядывая на отца Джозефа, который всё это время смотрел на него, не отрывая взгляда.  
— А теперь, святоша, скажи, — снова спросил пират, — ты выполнил свою задачу?  
— Д… да, — в горле у отца Джозефа пересохло, и ответ получился тихим и неуверенным.  
— Тогда пшёл вон отсюда! — гаркнул пират и захохотал, словно сумасшедший, страшным скрипучим смехом.  
От неожиданности отец Джозеф подскочил, опрокинув стул. Входная дверь отворилась, и в проёме показалась голова стражника:  
— Всё нормально?  
— Да, мой гость уже уходит, — сказал пират, наблюдая, как отец Джозеф торопливо семенит к выходу.  
Дорога наверх показалась гораздо короче, и отец Джозеф с облегчением вздохнул, когда увидел дневной свет, который лился в маленькие крепостные окна.  
— Выход здесь, — указал стражник на дверь. — Дальше сами выберетесь?  
Он лишь кивнул.  
Пират вышел на помост с улыбкой. Пока на него надевали петлю, он смотрел на необъятное небо, которое гостеприимно распахнуло свои объятия. Солнце слепило. Ветер был умеренным и свежим. Он гнал облака, словно пастух баранье стадо: в самый раз для последнего плавания. Небо улыбалось ему в ответ. Это был отличный день для смерти.


End file.
